


With You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Talking Points, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-ep forTalking Points





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**With You**

**by:** eMetiB  


Character(s): Josh, Donna  
Pairing(s): J/D  
Category(s): Angst, Romance  
Rating: CHILD  
Disclaimer:  They're not mine.   
Summary: Post-ep for 'Talking Points'  
Feedback: Pretty please? With sugar and cherries and whipped cream on top?   
Author's Note: Probably won't make sense unless you remember the episode... actually, I guess it would. I dunno. Well, if you're confused, you'll know why :-D.

  
"Anything else going on over there?" 

"Nope. And how are things there?" Donna tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, but failed miserably. She was still upset with Josh for not bringing her with him. She'd been working just as hard as him on this trade deal. Why did he insist on going without her? 

"There's a lot of tractors," Josh replied, sounding exasperated. 

"Mmm," she muttered in response, no longer bothering to hid her annoyance. It had seemed that Josh simply didn't want her to come along. He didn't even attempt to get her on this trip. And she had really felt like she's been *doing something* lately, too. But suddenly, he didn't need her help. And, more importantly, why didn't he want to spend time with her? 

Donna tried to push that last thought to the back of her brain, or at least pretend it was a plutonic desire to spend extra time with Josh, but she couldn't fool herself any longer. 

Josh let out a long sigh before speaking again. 

"You're mad." 

"Yes." 

"You want to know why I didn't want you to come along." 

Him actually admitting he didn't want her with him stung. It was just a couple weeks ago when he had called her invaluable. How had that suddenly changed? She needed to know. 

"Yes. Tell me, Josh." 

"Fine. You really want to know? I'll tell you!" He sounded angry now, and Donna was suddenly afraid of his answer. "I didn't want you to come because-" he took a deep breath, them completed his thought quickly, as though he didn't want to lose his nerve. "-because if I got you added this late, there wouldn't have been another room hotel room available, meaning you would've shared with me. And I've reached the point where I don't think I can handle that. Actually, I've passed the point. Way past it. It might just drive me completely insane, spending the night in a room with you and not spending the night *with* you." He took another deep breath. "Are you happy now?" he asked, no longer sounding angry, just... tired, like the confession he just made left him physically drained. 

Donna was in shock. Was it possible that Josh, who she'd been pining after for years, returned her feelings? 

"Yes, more happy than you can imagine," she answered, but not soon enough. 

He may or may not have heard her. At the same time she had spoken, she could hear someone yelling for Josh. 

"I have to go." 

"Wait, Josh--" But he had already hung up.


End file.
